


Kurt and The One Ring

by moomoo42



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Hurt Kurt, Orcs, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Kurt wants to get away and he does, just not to anywhere he was expecting.





	Kurt and The One Ring

Tears fall down my cheeks as I look down at the limp bodies of my adoptive Mother, Brother, and Sister. They had killed them when I had refused to perform one too many times.

“If you won’t perform then what use are you to me, demon?” the ringmaster of this hellhole called a circus growls walking to where I kneel over my dead mother’s body. “I’ll send you to where you belong, hell!” he thrusts his knife towards me and the only thought in my mind is to escape! To be somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from here. And in a puff of smoke, I vanish from the circus.

&&&

I arrive in a large stone room with pillars along two sides ending in huge open double doors. In the middle of the room, surrounded by broken stone, is what looks like a stone coffin with some strange writing that I can’t read on it. The room is lit by a single beam of sunlight through a small hole in the roof which shines down onto the coffin. I step backward making my heel hit something with a small clatter, making me jump. I spin around to see what I hit. Scattered behind me is a pile of bones from what looks like a human’s skeleton. I look around the rest of the room seeing plenty more. What happened? I’m interrupted by the sound of voices and footsteps. I jump behind a pillar and use my ability to hide in its shadow. I hear a pair of footsteps come inside. I peek around the edge of the pillar to see a rather short man with a long red beard run over to the coffin and kneel in front of it.

"No!" he calls before repeating it in a lower voice as he starts to cry.

Did he know the person in the coffin? I want to go comfort him, but stay hidden. I would probably just make things worse. Eight more people walk in after him four them look small enough to be children. An old man wearing grey clothes with a long beard steps forward and reads the writing on the coffin out loud.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared." He reaches down and picks up an old dusty book from the hands of a skeleton.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," a man with long blond hair and pointed ears says to a man next to him.

The man in grey starts to read from the book he found, "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

They all look around nervously at that until they are distracted by a loud band. I turn to see one of the small people who must have dropped something in the well they're standing next to. The small person slowly turns to look at the old man only to wince when something even bigger falls down the well making an even larger noise that seems to echo through everything.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity," the old man says angrily. Suddenly there's another loud bang, and another, and another. it continues on and on sounding like the beating of a drum. I hear a weird screeching sound in the distance. 

"Frodo!" one of the short people calls to another who pulls a glowing sword out of a sheath.

"Orcs!" the blond one yells. A man with dirty blond hair runs to look through the door only just dodging two arrows that hit the door in front of him.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" a brown-haired man shouts at the short people who move back next to the old man who I'm guessing is Gandalf. everyone other than Gandalf and the shorter people run to push the doors closed.

"They have a cave troll," the one with the dirty blond hair says.

They start using weapons from around the room to block the doors. They all move back and take out their weapons ready to fight. There's loud banging against the doors making me back away until my back hits the wall.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath," the short bearded one calls.

The blond and brown-haired men take bows off their backs and notch arrows ready to fire. The 'orcs' use their weapons to slowly break down the door, once they have made a small gap the blond let his arrow loose hitting his target if the screech of pain is anything to go by. The door collapses under the weight of the orcs who turn out to be foul looking creatures. Arrows take out the first few of them but they get to close making the brown-haired man drop his bow to use a sword instead. The people further back let out battle cries as they run in to fight. They kill many orcs until they hear a loud roar, I look towards the doors where the sound is coming from to see what must be the mountain troll barge through holding a metal club at its side and a long chain trailing from its neck. The blonde shoots him in the chest, but it doesn't seem to phase it. It lets out a roar and charges forward it's club raised and ready to attack. it brings down its club towards two of the small men. Not wanting to leave them to die I jump down behind them, grab the back of their clothes and pull them away behind a pillar. They both look at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

They nod dumbly still in shock. I look around the pillar to see the cave troll get shot making it stumble backward. It steadies itself before stomping towards the blond who shot it. It picks up its chain to use as a whip, it tries to hit the blond, but he manages to dodge every strike.

"Who are you?" the one called Frodo asks, distracting me.

"I am Kurt."

That's when I see an orc coming up behind him. I pull him out of the way of a strike while his friend hits it in the face with a pan knocking it out cold as he calls, "I'm Samwise, but you can call me Sam and that's Frodo." He hits another orc in the head. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

I see another orc come up behind Sam its sword ready to strike. I don't have enough time to pull him out of the way so I jump in front of him. I feel the sword slide through my stomach and I hear Sam gasp in surprise behind me. The orc pulls the sword from me making me slump to the floor. pain spreads through my body. My eyes slide closed but I still hear voices around me.

"Whos that?"

"He said his name is Kurt. He... he saved us, but he got stabbed! We need to bring him with us."

The last thing I feel is being lifted into someone's arms before the world fades to black.


End file.
